The present invention relates to a scan control system for document filing. Through the instruction of a computer software, the business card or like document which was inserted into the system is scanned by the scanner of the system and the data of the business card or like document is then shown through the monitor of a computer and then stored in the memory of the computer by means of the control of a saving instruction. The data of either document stored in the computer can be fetched from the computer by inputting either item of the data of the document to be fetched. For example, the data of a document can be fetched and displayed through the monitor of the computer by inputting the name of person or company, telephone number, address, or facsimile number of the document to the computer.
Power supply is obtained for the scan control system from the computer. The system comprises a delay time circuit which is triggered to give a short length of time delay for the user to put the document in position. The system uses a document sensor detector, a motor start drive, a motor drive counter, a start scan monitor, an error detector circuit, an end of scan circuit, an encoder control circuit and a divide frequency circuit to control the operation of the motor and On-Off of the encoder signal. Once the document was carried to the scan line, the encoder signal was turned on to start scanning. On the contrary, the encoder signal was turned off to end the scan as the document was moved away from the scan line. The data of the document thus obtained from scanning, is then transmitted to the computer through a signal data line, and therefore the data can be shown through the monitor of the computer or stored in the memory of the computer.